


Inside

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Dystopia, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a simple trip to the other side of the wall introduced both Kurt and Blaine to an entirely different world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: AU dystopia where class is decided by eye color. Blue eyes are the highest and brown eyes are the lowest. Klaine meet. Thank you!

"So…I think I saw an angel," Santana said softly, making Blaine groan and roll over on his mat. 

 

"You say that after every hot chick you sleep with," He mumbled, getting a loud shush from someone else in the shack. "Go to sleep."

 

She fell silent again and Blaine closed his eyes. Every muscle ached and he was absolutely freezing with the chilly air blowing through the cracks in the walls. Even with the eight or so other teens sleeping in the same room, it was still cold. 

 

"She was different," He groaned when she spoke again, bending his neck back to glare at her. "She was so beautiful and she was sweet and…" Another shush rang through the shack. "Shut the fuck up!"

 

Blaine chuckled as she aimed a sharp kick towards the shusher. “We can talk in the morning.”

 

"She had blue eyes," She whispered and Blaine stiffened, rolling onto his stomach to really get a good look at her. 

 

"Don’t do it," Blaine said shortly. "Seriously Santana, don’t."

 

"She’s special," Santana looked down at him with big sad eyes, looking so unlike the Santana he knew that it made his heart clench. "Blaine, she’s different. I know you hate them but…"

 

"Don’t even think about it," He hissed, moving up on his elbows and scowling back at the boy who shushed again. "Knock it off Peter or I’ll kick your ass."

 

He did have a problem with the Blueys. His parents had been horrified when Blaine had been born with brown eyes. They had their perfect blue eyed son so it wasn’t much of a struggle to give up their ‘Defect’. Thankfully, Santana had latched on to the younger boy and had introduced him into her group. Although she was young, she had enough pull in the group to get them to accept the little boy. They had been together ever since. 

 

"Shut the fuck up faggot," Peter snarled back. "Some of us are…"

 

"Hey!" Santana sat up. "You better lay back down and go to sleep before I rip off your testicles and cram them down your throat. You’re lucky I’m nice or I’d throw you out."

 

Peter fell silent and Santana let out a huff, laying back down on the thin mat. The Outside was a sea of dirty shacks and tents put up by other Mudders. They lived just outside of the huge stone walls and spent the days just trying to survive. The small group of teenagers desperately tried to find enough food and protect themselves from the roving gangs of people looking for young people to kill, rob or sell into slavery. 

 

"Her name is Brittany," Santana said wistfully. 

 

"You went Inside?" His jaw dropped. 

 

"I just…Mike and Tina found a way in. We were just going to get some food and maybe some things to sell or trade. I saw her from her window," Blaine frowned, having never heard of these trips to the Inside. "We’re going back tomorrow night. Come with us."

 

"I don’t know," He sighed, covering his face with his hands. 

 

"Please," She nudged him with his foot until Blaine tried to slap it away. "We’ve already scoped out a good house and the people are going to be gone. We sneak in, grab some food and sparkly things, and sneak back out. Easy."

 

"Fine."

 

Blaine instantly regretted agreeing to the trip as soon as they were Inside. In his seventeen years he had never left the Outside except for when he was thrown out as a small child. The grass was beautifully groomed, the houses towered above them, the streets were absolutely clean.

 

"Here," Santana whispered as they crept through the shadows. "The guy who lives here is like some kind of politician and he’s in the Capital tonight."

 

Blaine nodded, trying his hardest to keep himself as close to the bushes as possible. There was a reason people with brown eyes were called Mudders. If they were caught, they would be treated just like that. Mud. Mud that needed to be cleaned off the streets and never seen again. 

 

Unsightly things should be kept out of sight.

 

The house in question looked just like every other house on the street. Perfect white picket fence, blue door, and stark white walls. Also, low windows that were easy to climb in. 

 

As soon as he was in the house, Blaine was absolutely blown away. The number of nice, expensive things was overwhelming and he couldn’t help but trail his fingers over the rich wood of the table. Santana instantly opened a large box and Blaine was thrilled to see the amount of food inside. 

 

Was this what his parents’s home looked like?

 

Santana let out a soft groan and held up a small box of brown balls coated in some kind of powder. He could barely read but he could make out the T in the front of the box. As soon as it touched his tongue it exploded with sweet, delicious flavor and he let out a groan of his own.

 

"We can come back for this," She regretfully put down the box. "You take the top part, I’ll stay here at the bottom."

 

Blaine slowly walked up the stairs, heart pounding. He shouldered open a door and instantly locked his eyes on the shelves covered with trinkets. Smiling to himself, he took a few steps into the room.

 

"Don’t move!" A slightly high pitched voice hissed behind him and he spun around, eyes huge, to see a boy holding up a candle stick.

 

"Don’t!" Blaine held his hands over his head. 

 

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, blue eyes wide with fear. "Trying to rob us because my father is out of the house? Just like you Mudders."

 

"I’m sorry!" Blaine took some frantic steps back. 

 

"I’m calling the police!"

 

"Don’t!" Blaine gasped, panicked. "Please, I’m sorry. Don’t call."

 

"They’ll put you back where you belong," The boy snarled, taking a step forward and pulling a small device out of his pocket. 

 

"They’ll kill me," Blaine said shakily and the boy’s eyes softened slightly. "They’ve done it before. They kill us and they leave us in the town as a warning."

 

"What’s your name?" The boy whispered, candle stick still held up.

 

"Blaine," He kept his raised in front of him. "And yours?"

 

"Kurt," The candle stick drooped. "Why are you here?"

 

"I swear we’re not going to hurt you," Blaine waved his hands slightly as Kurt looked panicked at the mention of another person. "My friend Santana is downstairs, just us too. We…we wanted food and maybe something to sell. That’s it."

 

"Food?" Kurt frowned. "Don’t you have your fields?"

 

"Have you even seen The Outside?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "It’s nothing but miles and miles of filth. We make our homes of torn cloth and the trash from here. Santana and I find food with our friends and give it to the children. If they aren’t taken care of they’ll starve."

 

"That’s a lie," Kurt breathed.

 

"No," Blaine shook his head, keeping his hands up. "It’s not."

 

Kurt placed the candlestick down on the table and sighed. He moved from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable and Blaine was suddenly struck with a realization. They didn’t know what The Outside was like, it was hidden from them. 

 

"Here," Kurt grabbed a few things off the shelves, putting them in a bag. "I have more bags downstairs for the food."

 

Dumbstruck, Blaine followed Kurt down the stairs. Santana was extremely wary of Kurt at first until he handed them both bags and told them to take what they wanted. He helped them cram the bags full of bread, cheese, fruits and the sweets (truffles, Kurt explained).

 

"I can bring more next week," Kurt smiled when Blaine told him how they had gotten through the wall. "Just wait until sundown in seven days."

 

"I’ll be there," Blaine grinned, holding the bag close to his chest. "Thank you Kurt."

 

"Do you know a girl, a Bluey like you. She’s got this blonde hair and she’s just beautiful," Santana spoke up. "She was in the house next to you."

 

"That’s my friend Brittany," Kurt laughed, eyes sparkling. "I can bring her along when I drop off the food."

 

"I’m liking you a little bit more Bluey," Santana hoisted the bag on her shoulder. "But we have to go."

 

Blaine turned to give Kurt a small smile and a wave as they hurried out of the house and through the streets. When he lay on his mat, stomach full for the first time in a long time, Blaine wrapped his hand tightly around the little golden canary Kurt had given him. He could tell it wasn’t worth much, just a costume jewelry broach, but it was the most precious thing Blaine had ever owned. A grin spread across his face in the darkness. He knew he was going to dream of blue eyes until he could see Kurt again. 


	2. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Please write a sequel to Inside with maybe Blaine getting captured and sold into slavery and Kurt trying to rescue him?
> 
> Prompt by darren-is-a-sexgod: Could you please make a sequel to inside? Thanks :)
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write a sequel to Inside? It was really good. Maybe Blaine and Santana could get caught passing the wall?

The market was bustling with people trying to sell their goods, shouting out prices and trying to entice buyers to come to their booth. Heavily made up prostitutes grabbed at others, fluttering their eyelashes and showing off their illegal blue contacts. It was a disgusting, fifty pit. The poor were attempting to sell to the poor and were desperate. 

 

Blaine and Santana slipped through the crowds, closely followed by a few of the other kids in their group. Other groups of street kids eyed their bags, but with one sharp glance from Santana scurried away. They went past the market into the quieter, more secluded area. Blaine had always found it strange that the run down market in the Outside had an even seedier black market. 

 

"Hi there kids," Sandy Ryerson stood from his desk, raising his hands up. "What treasures do you have for me?"

 

Santana held back, obviously uncomfortable so Blaine grabbed the bags of stolen goods and walked up to the desk. He dumped everything and stood still as Sandy scanned the array of trinkets and sighed. 

 

"I can give you twenty," he finally announced and Blaine frowned. 

 

"Twenty? This is worth at least two hundred," he tried to argue and Sandy gave him a sly smile. 

 

"And what am I going to do with…figurines or jewelry? Are those people out in the market going to pay for it?" Sandy raised his eyebrows and Blaine sighed, looking back at the little group. "There is only one thing you can give me that is worth anything here."

 

"And what’s that?" Blaine sighed, turning back to Sandy in time for him to grab his forearm. As one of Sandy’s gigantic rings touched his arm, he felt a sharp pain and gasped. 

 

"Fuck! Go!" The younger kids scurried out of the shack, and Sandy pulled back to reveal the small needle. Blaine vision swam and he grabbed onto the side of the desk, turning to see Santana staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. "Tana, go."

 

He saw a few large men try to grab her but she bolted out of the door as well. His arms gave out and Blaine slumped to the floor, leaning against the desk. Trying desperately to stay awake, he flinched as Sandy knelt down in front of him and took his chin in his hand. 

 

"You’re going to make me a lot of money pretty thing," he said softly, causing a bolt of fear to run through him before his vision went black. 

~*~

 

Santana didn’t care that she was soaked in mud from the rain, she didn’t care that her legs were aching, all she cared about was getting through the wall. She slipped through, no one on the streets because of the rain, and sprinted to Kurt’s house. After some frantic knocking, a surprised looking Kurt was almost barreled over as she ran in. 

 

"Help," she panted out, ignoring the older man staring at her. "Please Kurt, they have Blaine."

 

"What’s going on?" The older man asked loudly as Kurt stood there, horrified. "Kurt is…she has brown eyes."

 

"We were just trying to get some food and money," Santana’s voice shook. "And…and they took him."

 

"I’ll call the police," the older man shouted, pulling Kurt back and pointing at her with a trembling finger. "You get your dirty self out…"

 

"Dad!" Kurt struggled out of his father’s hold and walked up to her, eyes wide with fear. "What are you talking about Santana? Blaine was taken where?"

 

"Kurt, you’d better tell me what’s going on," his father said slowly and Santana shied away. It would be so easy for him to call the police. She would be taken into custody and Blaine would be gone. Her body would be strung up in the market and Blaine would be tied to some monster’s bed. Panicked, she held her breath. 

 

"They broke into the house a few weeks ago," Kurt said softly, shooting his father a look when he huffed. "Things are way worse on the other side of the Wall than we thought. Dad, it’s torture to let someone live there. Santana and Blaine just needed something to eat."

 

"We were trying to exchange what we had gotten for money, you know? We always go to this guy Sandy Ryerson," she broke off into a sob, looking nothing like that confident young woman Kurt had met. "He tricked us. He managed to stick Blaine with a needle and drug him…and I left."

 

"I don’t understand," Kurt shook his head. 

 

"Please, we tried to sell things but who is going to take them? People on the outside have no need for them, and we stole them from people on the Inside. The only thing that…that monster can make any money off of is Blaine. People on the Inside pay good money for someone like Blaine."

 

Santana knew exactly what happened to people who were taken. The far south part of the Outside was somewhere she had been taught never to go. Armored cars would carry Blueys along the perimeter to the large concrete building. They were the buyers, looking for the pretty people unfortunate enough to be caught. Mudders were’t considered human, the police would turn a blind eye to one being kept as a pet. 

 

"Please, you have to help," she wiped at her face.

 

"We’ll call the police," Kurt’s father said soothingly, relaxing slightly when he realized that she wasn’t here to hurt them. 

 

"They’re not going to help!" Santana all but shouted. "It’s illegal but if someone can afford a human being they can afford to pay off some cops."

 

Kurt’s heart pounded painfully in his chest. Blaine was out there, probably hurt. Some…some  _perverted monster_  was touching him. Right now, he could already be sold. Just the idea made him feel almost nauseous..

 

"So, what do we do?" He breathed.

 

"You could buy him," his father broke in, looking between the teenagers. "It’s not…right…and I want to try to help as much as I can politically but it won’t help him. I can’t be seen out there but, I can give you whatever money you need."

 

"I can go with you as a pet you bought before," Santana said quickly. "But we have to go  _tonight._ ”

 

It all happened so fast that Kurt felt like his mind was still spinning. He dressed in one of his nicest suits, got money from his father, and drove to where Santana had told him the pickup place was. At the edge of the Outside, just at the wall, there was nothing but miles and miles of desert. The nothingness stretched on for as far as Kurt could see, broken only by the black dot kicking up clouds of sand. 

 

His heart pounded as the black SUV drove up, and Santana stiffened when it pulled up next to them. A skinny, pale man stepped out and gave them a warm smile. A few of the other men and women, who had been standing silently around them stepped closer.

 

"Come on in folks!" The man opened the door and everyone piled in. Santana managed to fit herself into the uncomfortable place on the floor between Kurt’s legs. "We’ll be there in just a few minutes."

 

"Your girl is very pretty," the portly man sitting next to Kurt reached forward to pet back her hair. Kurt could see her eyes narrow but she didn’t pull away. "I have two at home but…I guess I get easily bored."

 

Kurt gave him a tight lipped smile, trying to repress the shudder threatening to pass through him.  

 

The auction was held in a huge, windowless concrete building. It looked far too much like a prison for Kurt’s liking and a shudder ran through him. _Be brave,_  he reminded himself,  _be brave for Blaine._  Inside of the building, it had the appearance of a strip club. Or…what Kurt thought a strip club would look like. The maroon shag carpet was stained and the low lighting was broken by several neon signs. Quite a few people were already there, sipping at drinks as their previously purchased “pets” stood or knelt nearby. Seeing the blank eyes and submissive posture made Kurt look away as quickly as possible, trying to push the thoughts of Blaine like that out of his mind.

 

"Now that our last group has arrived," a man dressed in a velvet suit announced. "Please, grab a drink and lets get this show started. We have some wonderful new merchandise available tonight."

 

"Just…follow and sit. Don’t bid on anyone else," Santana hissed into his ear. "I know you want to help others but we can’t risk not having enough money."

 

The auction room was small and dark, a few old theater chairs in a few rows in front of a stage. Kurt took a seat in the back, resting a comforting hand on Santana’s shoulder as she sat down next to him. Unfortunately, Blaine’s new “friend”, the man who had sat next to him in the SUV, took the seat next to him. 

 

The first few kids, and they were truly kids, were dragged out onto the stage. They were crying weakly, dressed in their underwear, and the people in the audience mumbled eagerly. Kurt slunk down in his chair, blushing as the announcer got a bit more graphic. 

 

"None of these catch your eye?" The man next to him asked, smirking. 

 

"I’m waiting for something worth my time," Kurt mumbled, feeling Santana squeeze his ankle as another person was led out. 

 

Blaine was dressed only in a ragged pair of light blue boxers, yanked forward by the rope tied around his wrists. A dark bruise was on his cheek bone and most worrying of all, he was stumbling and his eyes were glazed. He swayed slightly from the corner of the stage, blinking slowly until the handler jerked hard on the rope and made him stumble forward and fall to his knees. 

 

"It’s a good look on him right?" The commentator laugh and grab his chin, grinning as Blaine weakly tried to pull away. "Normally we don’t like to drug the toys, but this one is rather feisty. He actually bit one of the handlers when they were checking him so we recommend you buy one of our fun gags, sold in out attached shop."

 

"One hundred," Kurt shouted out as soon as the commentator announced the bidding was open, Blaine’s head snapped towards him and he fell forward only just managing to catch himself on his hands. A soft, strangled cry broke out of his lips as the handler looped a rope around his throat and pulled him back up.

 

"One thousand," the man next to him raised his hand. 

 

"One thousand one hundred," Kurt countered and a few more shouts echoed around the room. 

 

"Kid, let me win," the man looked at him with a smirk. "I’ll be happy to let you come over and play whenever you want."

 

"Five thousand," Kurt broke through, and the room descended into silence. "I-I’ll pay five thousand."

 

The man let out a huff and slumped down in his seat, shooting Kurt a glare. A few others turned look at him but he kept his head held high, ignoring the pounding of his heart. The announcer finally nodded and pointed to Kurt as Blaine was dragged out, the rope still wrapped around his throat. 

 

"Let’s go," he whispered and Santana quickly followed him out of the door to the collection room. 

 

Blaine was kneeling on the floor, trembling all over with a canvas bag over his head. As soon as Kurt and Santana stepped in, Blaine’s head shot back and the momentum made him start to tip backwards, held up by the rope around his neck. 

 

"We can drop you off at your house," the man who had driven them there grinned. "I’ll just put him in the trunk. Do you want your other pet with him."

 

"N-no, she can sit near me," Kurt forced himself to look in the man’s eyes. 

 

"Good idea. He’s a little wild, don’t want him spoiling that well behaving thing," he gave Santana a long look and tugged at the rope, Blaine fell and scrambled forward on his hands and knees before he was able to get up on unsteady feet. "You best beat him good. A pretty thing like this will be well worth it. Just…don’t put anything in his mouth for a while you know? We do sell specific gags for biters."

 

The man’s laugh made Kurt’s skin crawl as he climbed into the SUV. For the entire ride back to Kurt’s house, the silence was only broken by Blaine’s pained gasps and Santana’s sniffles. It was obvious that she was horribly distressed, making small aborted attempts to look back and see if Blaine was alright. She managed to keep it together until the door closed and flung herself at him, all but ripping the bag off of his head.

 

"I’m sorry," she sobbed, gasping as Blaine’s legs went out and they sunk to the floor together. Santana held onto him tightly as Burt hurried into the room with warm blankets. 

 

"Wh-where am I?" Blaine gasped out, trying to pull away. "Please…please….please let me go. Don’t touch me."

 

"Blaine?" Kurt took a blanket and knelt down, wrapping the blanket around his trembling shoulders. "You’re okay. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you?"

 

"Kurt?" Blaine turned to look at him, eyes filling with tears. 

 

It didn’t take long for Blaine to pass out from the drugs, and they moved him to the couch. Santana knelt next to him, lightly running her fingers through the soft carpet like it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. 

 

"How many more kids go through this?" Burt asked softly, placing the leftover pizza on the coffee table. 

 

"No one knows, people just disappear off the streets," she whispered, sipping at the coffee and closing her eyes. "I was supposed to give the things to Ryerson. It was my turn but I told him how uncomfortable that monster made me. He was up there and he got hit with that needle. It was supposed to be me."

 

"But he’s safe now," Kurt sat on the floor next to her. 

 

"His parents threw him out when he was really little. They were Blueys," Santana let out a soft sigh. "My group found him, if they hadn’t he would be at that auction much earlier and a different kind of pervert would have gotten him. He’s like my brother and believe me, I’ve lost a lot of brothers in my life."

 

"You have to understand that no one knows what is going around out there," Burt handed her a plate of pizza. "I…I had no idea but believe me that I will do anything I can in my power to bring this to light. At the very least we can try to put some more police force to stop this slave ring and bring in some relief with food. You two can stay here as long as you like."

 

"But…but we’re not supposed to be here," Santana blinked up at him. 

 

"Technically, Kurt owns you both," Burt gave her a small smile. "I can set up a cot."

 

Santana settled down, leaning against the couch. She had almost lost the only constant she had in her life. Their lives involved running from place to place, never staying somewhere for too long. They just wanted to survive. Trusting people was not in the plan, it only really led to pain.

 

But now, she had to trust Kurt and his father. She had put her trust in them and they had saved Blaine, and they were still helping them. She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to sleep without being afraid of being attacked. 

 

She just had to trust them. When she looked at Kurt and saw the way he looked at Blaine, like he was something precious, she knew she could trust him.  

 

And maybe, just maybe, the Wall would come down.


End file.
